


This is a trick

by Elquist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Gore, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trans Male Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist
Summary: „Tut es weh?“, sagte er gegen seinen Mund.„Fuck“, sagte Jack, halb lachend, halb weinend, zitternd wie ein alter Mann, „ja.“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatRoofDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatRoofDance/gifts).



> _What's the matter with the transformation?  
>  What you've been practicing for days and nights  
> While I'm watching the creation of this   
> awful creature that no one likes_
> 
> _A million tears, a trillion times  
>  I've seen that glaze and glitch in your eyes  
> This is a trick  
> Hello, hello, I know  
> What this really is  
> I know hello, hello  
> This is a trick  
> Hello, hello, I know  
> What this really is  
> I know hello, hello_
> 
> _I’m so excited I can hardly take it_
> 
> [††† (Crosses) - †his is a †rick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuQV3sDW2YE)

****Als er Jacks Gesicht zum ersten Mal seit der Explosion sah, hatte eine Handgranate es ihm zerfetzt.

Die Söldnerin, die sie geworfen hatte, kreideweiß vor Angst, ein Stoßgebet auf den blauen Lippen, ihre Hände zitternd, dass sie kaum den Zünder hatte abziehen können, war fast noch ein Mädchen. Dürr und sehnig in einer abgelegten Militärjacke und zerrissenen Jeans. Ihr Gesicht war noch rund vom Babyspeck, ihre Augen nass und rot. Sie drückte ihr Gewehr fest vor die Brust und schwankte wie betrunken, als sie sich aus ihrer Deckung erhob. Vor lauter Verblüffung darüber, dass sie jemanden getroffen hatte, ließ sie es beinahe auf ihre Füße fallen. Sie trug Turnschuhe.

„Halt!“, rief sie, schrill und erschrocken. Sie sprang halb, stolperte halb über den umgekippten Schreibtisch, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte. Richtete hastig ihr Gewehr auf Jack, der in sich gekrümmt am Fuß der Treppe lag, einen blutigen Arm um den Kopf geschlungen, um sich zu schützen. Sein Stöhnen hallte grotesk verzerrt im Treppenhaus wider. „Stehenbleiben!“

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so leicht würde, nicht, wo jetzt Ana an Jacks Seite war, flinker, wacher und klüger als Jack Morrison und Gabriel Reyes zu ihren Glanzzeiten zusammen. Ein Auge weniger und sie schoss wie der Teufel. Und dann war es eine in ihrer ersten Schießerei zu Tode erschrockene Jugendliche, die Jack Morrison mit ihrer einzigen Granate ins Jenseits beförderte.

Reaper löste sich hinter ihr aus dem Nichts. Fiel schwer auf die Füße, warf seinen Schatten auf sie. Schlang einen Arm um ihren Hals, bevor sie auch nur den Kopf drehen konnte, brach ihr das Genick und ließ ihren erschlaffenden und steinschwer werdenden Körper zu seinen Füßen fallen. Ihr Kopf knallte laut gegen die rußgeschwärzte Tischplatte. Ihr Mund war überrascht geöffnet. Das Gewehr lag eingeklemmt zwischen ihren Knien. Der Zünder der Handgranate glänzte noch auf ihrem Zeigefinger.

Er stieg über ihren Körper und die Treppe hinab zu Jack. Die Explosion hatte die wenigen Fenster, die nicht bereits Jahrzehnte vorher aus den Rahmen gesprengt worden waren, zerbersten lassen und die Stahlträger geschwärzt. Unter seinen Stiefeln knirschten Scherben. Der scharfe, erregende Gestank verbrannter Luft und geschmolzenen Glases füllte das Treppenhaus.

Jack war gerade noch bei Bewusstsein. Er gurgelte und keuchte. Im rechten Arm war der Knochen im verbrannten Fleisch sichtbar. Das Blut strömte seinen Hals hinab in seine Jacke und bildete eine Lache unter seinem Kopf. Reaper ging neben ihm in die Hocke und zog ihm das zersplitterte Visier links an der intakten Seite aus dem Gesicht. Die Klauen glitten zu tief in Jacks Wange, in weiches, offenes Fleisch. Seine Handschuhe wurden glitschig von Blut. Er stank nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts war zerrissen, der Wangenknochen zertrümmert. Dazwischen zwei lange Narben, tief und grau, sein Gesicht spaltend und seinen Mund verzerrend. Blutige, lose Zähne unter seinen Lippen. 

Er war blind. Starrte irgendwo in die Luft.

Jack schrie nicht, stöhnte nicht, spuckte bloß Blut und Speichel und Zahnsplitter. Er versuchte, sich von ihm wegzurollen, tastete mit dem rudernden linken Arm nach dem Gewehr, das ihm aus der Hand geschleudert war, zwei Meter durch den Flur. Sein rechter Arm hing schlaff und verdreht von seiner Seite herab. Der Jack Morrison, an den er sich erinnerte, hätte sich den eigenen Arm abgebissen, um sich aus einer Falle zu befreien.

Reaper griff Jack ins Haar, um ihn stillzuhalten, links, wo sein Kopf nicht eine einzige Wunde war. 

„Von einem Kind skalpiert“, knurrte er ihm ins Gesicht. „Du wirst wirklich alt.“

„Du“, gurgelte Jack. Mit Zähnen und Blut im Mund war er kaum zu verstehen. Er versuchte immer noch, sich hochzukämpfen. Seine Beine rutschten zuckend über den Boden. Die Fersen seiner Stiefel hinterließen schmale schwarze Streifen. „Du scheiß Monster –“

„Das ist nicht sehr nett.“

Jack gab die Waffe auf und schlug nach ihm. Seine Hand, halb zur Faust geballt, knallte mit genügend Wucht auf die Maske, dass Reapers Nase darunter knackte und sein Kopf in den Nacken flog. Dünnes Blut und Rauch füllten seinen Mund. Jack wälzte sich auf die Seite und stieß mit dem Knie aus, traf ihn aber nicht. Er versuchte, etwas von seinem Gürtel zu lösen. Die Pistole. Reaper packte seine Hand und brach ihm mit einem Ruck das Handgelenk. Er zog Jacks Waffe aus dem Holster und warf sie das Treppenhaus hinunter. Als er den Arm ausstreckte, zertrümmerte ein Schuss seinen Ellbogen. Die Kugel riss seinen rauchenden Arm zur Seite und schlug ein Loch in den Beton neben ihm. 

Sie hatte sich Zeit gelassen.

Reaper erhob sich von Jack, der stöhnte und schrie, sein Arm ein schwarzer Strang Schmerz, der Zorn ein Wirbel in seiner Brust, dehnte sich aus sich heraus und verschwand, als Ana auf der Treppe unter ihnen auftauchte und durch das zertrümmerte Geländer schoss. Er spürte die Kugel zwischen seine Rippen eintreten, aber sein Brustkorb war bereits nur noch Rauch.

 

-

 

Es war leicht, ihn zu finden, und beinahe genauso leicht, ins Gebäude zu kommen. Ein alter Stützpunkt, in dem er selbst nie gewesen war, einer von Dutzenden, drei Viertel des Komplexes grau und tot, in den Korridoren und Räumen und Garagen eine dicke Schicht Staub. Drei Männer und zwei Frauen mit Waffen und Ausrüstung entluden, betäubt von einem tropischen Platzregen, einen Lastwagen und trugen nasse Kisten ins Hauptgebäude und die Garagen. Der neue Keim von Overwatch. Reaper glitt als schwarzer Wirbel an ihnen vorbei durch die zufallende Tür in einen leeren Korridor.

Er hatte Sombra, die wie immer und für alles wenige Fragen und jede Menge Bedingungen hatte, nicht für mehr als die Location gebraucht. Er hätte sie früher oder später selbst gefunden, aber er brauchte Zeit. Er wusste, dass Ana hier war, vielleicht sogar Winston und Lena und wen immer sie noch angeschleppt hatten, seit er auf der letzten Mission versagt hatte. Aber er verbarg sich bloß zweimal vor vorbeihastenden Agenten, die er nicht kannte, in den erdrückenden Schatten der stillgelegten Gänge.

Er fand Jacks Zimmer am Ende des zweiten Flügels, direkt an das tote Nebengebäude angrenzend, der Korridor hinter der Glastür leer und schwarz. Die Fenster standen auf, um gegen den Geruch von jahrelangem Leerstand anzulüften. Regen und Wind brausten gegen die Scheiben und füllten die Gänge mit hohlem, nassem Dröhnen. 

Reaper benutzte keine Tricks, keine Abkürzungen. Öffnete die Tür und ließ sich herein.

Jack war wach. Er lag in ein Kissen gestützt im Bett, ein Knie aufgestellt, das andere steif neben sich gestreckt. In der Hand hielt er ein Tablet. Die rechte Seite seines Gesichts war ein einziger schillernder Bluterguss, zusammengehalten von Nähten, Klammern und Pflastern. 

In einem frischen grauen T-Shirt, das Blut aus seinem Gesicht gewischt und aus seinem grauen Haar gewaschen, war er kein Monster. Hatte keine Fratze. Nichts, was man verstecken musste. Narben, auf die man stolz sein oder die man einen Arzt glätten lassen konnte.

Es war weder Krankenzimmer noch persönliches Quartier. Reaper hatte hunderte dieser Räume gesehen. Vorkriegsarbeit, an der alles gealterte Moderne verströmte. Farblos, lichtlos. Wie im Rest des Gebäudes war notdürftig geputzt worden, der Staub vom Boden, die Spinnweben von den Wänden. Nur die Fenster, an denen in Strömen der Regen herablief, starrten beidseitig vor Dreck. Da waren ein Bett mit Nachttisch, zwei hohe Spinde, ein Schreibtisch mit Lampe und Schubladen zu einer Seite, auf dem ein ausgeschaltetes Keypad und ein Stoß analoger Akten lagen. Eine Tür führte rechts aus dem Raum in ein winziges Bad. Jacks Jacke hing, schmutzig und blutig und zerrissen, über dem Schreibtischstuhl. Seine Stiefel standen am Fußende vor dem Bett. Sein Gewehr lehnte am Nachttisch, auf dem neben dem Visier, ein klobiges, aus Fremdteilen zusammengesetztes Modell, in einer Colaflasche langstielige violette Blumen standen, deren Namen Reaper vergessen hatte. Sie wirkten, als wären sie einem Kind als Liebesbeweis impulsiv vom Wegrand gerupft, nach Hause getragen und dort in das erstbeste Gefäß gestellt worden.

_(Wie hübsch, hatte Reyes gesagt, wenn Fareeha ihm Blumen vom verwildernden Terrain um die Stützpunkte gebracht hatte –)_

Jacks Hand am Tablet zuckte. Er drehte den Kopf minimal in Richtung Tür. Seine blinden Augen starrten einen halben Meter an Reaper vorbei. Sein rechtes Auge war nur noch ein Schlitz.

Eine halbe Minute verstrich, ehe Jack sich zuerst rührte. Er hob langsam das Tablet auf, das gar keines war, sondern ein Stapel steifer weißer Karten, die im Halbdunkel des Raums leuchteten. Er streckte steif den Arm und legte sie auf die Kante des Nachttisches. Unter dem T-Shirt war sein rechter Arm, mit dem er sein Gesicht abgeschirmt hatte, bis hoch zur Schulter gegipst. Aber er hatte ihn noch. Das Handgelenk, den Reaper ihm gebrochen hatte, war lediglich steif bandagiert, der Bruch sauber, sicher bereits am Verheilen.

„Wie viele sind tot?“, fragte Jack heiser. Er sprach undeutlich durch seinen frisch geflickten Kiefer.

„Wenn das hier euer Security-Standard ist, dann sabotiert sich Overwatch schneller selbst, als ich es vernichten kann“, sagte Reaper.

Jack zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme, wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte. Ballte die linke Hand zur Faust, die rechte offen und lahm und von Pflastern bedeckt gegen seinen Oberschenkel gepresst. Er dachte offenbar darüber nach, dass er keine Schüsse gehört hatte, kein Geschrei. Er entspannte sich nicht, aber er wurde ein wenig ruhiger.

„Es hat eine Woche gedauert, den Gestank hier rauszulüften“, knurrte er. „Was willst du schon wieder hier?“ Während er sprach, setzte er sich langsam und vorsichtig auf. Er stützte sich auf den linken Ellbogen. Er zitterte. Etwas in seinem Rücken knackte. Sein Kopf hing leicht zur Seite. Er war in keiner Verfassung, zu kämpfen. Es war erbärmlich mit anzusehen, wie er sich abmühte, bis es ihm gelang, die Beine über die Bettkante zu schieben und sich schwankend aufzusetzen.

„Du hast nach mir gesucht. Hier bin ich. Das letzte Mal hattest du zu viel Blut im Gesicht, um mich anzusehen.“

„Ich verzichte drauf“, zischte Jack. „Halt’s Maul und mach, wozu du hergekommen bist.“

Reaper lachte tief und grollend aus der Brust. Jack spannte die Schultern, fletschte die Zähne, als er ihn auf sich zukommen hörte. Prothesen unter grauen Lippen. Sein Kiefer rechts dick und blau geschwollen, vielleicht mit Schrauben geflickt. Das Haar war ihm bis auf den Hinterkopf weggeschoren worden, um ihn nähen und klammern zu können.

„Du willst es immer noch nicht wahrhaben“, sagte Reaper. Er griff sich ans Gesicht, löste die Maske und zog sie unter seiner Kapuze hervor. Kühle Luft legte sich wie eine Folie über sein Gesicht und glitt scharf in seine Lungen. Seine Stimme war ohne den Verzerrer nur ein Flüstern, heiser und fremd in seinen Ohren und seiner Brust. „Warum setzt du das da nicht auf und siehst mir höflich ins Gesicht?“

Jack hatte es gewusst, auch wenn er die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschloss, aber für den Moment ließ der Klang von Reyes’ Stimme aus Reapers zerrissener Kehle ihn vergessen, dass er nach seiner Waffe hatte springen wollen. Er sah es ihm an. Er war erstarrt. Hatte jede Farbe verloren, die er unter den Blutergüssen noch gehabt hatte.

„Ist das alles bloß deine Gewohnheit, alles zu verleugnen, bis es dir ins Gesicht springt?“ 

Jack sprach nicht. Konnte nicht oder wollte nicht.

„Ana hast du ertragen und mich kannst du nicht einmal ansehen?“

Jack atmete schwer, pfeifend. Reaper stand jetzt zwischen ihm und dem Gewehr. Jack saß vor ihm auf der Bettkante, in T-Shirt und schlichter Pyjamahose, barfuß, mit zwei gebrochenen Armen und halb zerstörtem Gesicht, und sah aus, als wäre er plötzlich um zehn Jahre gealtert.

„Hat sie dich für zu schwach für die Wahrheit gehalten? Hat sie genickt, als du ihr erzählt hast, dass du einen Geist gesehen hast? Augen zu und durch, nicht wahr, Jack? Du dachtest schon immer, du musst nur fest genug an etwas glauben und es wird wahr. Die anderen werden die Drecksarbeit schon machen. Die anderen werden deine Schuld schon auf sich nehmen, damit der Rest der Welt guten Gewissens Statuen von dir errichten kann.“ Er nahm das Visier vom Nachttisch und hielt es Jack hin, der leer auf seine Brust starrte. Es war klobiger als das, dessen Trümmer er von seinem Gesicht geschält hatte. „Sieh dir an, was sie aus mir gemacht haben, während sie dir ein paar Pflaster ins Gesicht geklebt haben.“

„Wer hat dich geschickt?“, krächzte Jack. Seine Stimme war fast so dünn wie Reyes’. „Wer hat dir das hier befohlen?“

„Sieh es dir selbst an.“ Er ließ das Visier in Jacks Schoß fallen. Jack zuckte heftig zusammen und griff es im Reflex mit der linken Hand, bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte. „Nimm es.“

„Ich bin alt, aber ich bin nicht senil.“ Er lächelte jetzt, schief und wahnsinnig. Er machte keine Anstalten, das Visier aufzusetzen. „Wer hat dich hergeschickt? Hat er einen Haufen staubiger Akten gefunden und es für einen großen Spaß gehalten, dir ein paar Zeilen einzutrichtern und dich zu mir zurückzuschicken? Was zur Hölle wollt ihr noch von mir?“

„Du weißt, dass mich niemand geschickt hat, Jack.“

„Vielleicht weißt du nicht mal, dass sie dir nur etwas aufgespielt haben, dich programmiert, was auch immer du bist, aber ich hab seine Leiche gesehen.“ Er wurde laut, triumphal. Sein Grinsen verzerrte breit und grotesk seine Wunden. „Steht vielleicht nicht in deinem Briefing. Reyes ist tot.“

„Ana und du seid nicht die einzigen, die schwer totzukriegen sind.“

„ _Fick dich_ “, sagte Jack heiser, immer noch grinsend. Dann schnellte er hoch, von null auf hundert. Fiel ihn an wie ein Tier. Riss ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht mit sich zu Boden. Die Wucht des Aufpralls brach Reapers soliden menschlichen Schädel und goss ihn aus. 

Die Welt war ein Tunnel. Sein Kopf ein wilder Ball Schmerz, kochend, sprudelnd. Jack über ihm, auf ihm, beide Hände um seinen Hals, seine Luftröhre zerdrückend. Blut und Zähne in seinem Mund und seiner Nase und seine Kehle hinab. Er versuchte sich zu entmaterialisieren, seine Kehle in Jacks Händen in Rauch aufzulösen, sich durch den Raum zu schleudern, weg, weg, weg. Nichts funktionierte. Etwas ging fürchterlich schief. Jack hatte etwas in seinem Schädel zerschlagen, das er brauchte, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war. Er spürte seinen Körper, der jetzt vom Nacken abwärts abstarb statt aufwärts, als rasenden Puls Schmerz und Panik. Seine Hand, schwach, durchscheinend, wirbelnd, packte Jacks Unterarm. Er zwang sie in solide Form, verlor dafür seine Beine, seine Brust, einen Teil seines Kopfes. Rauch wirbelte schwarz aus seinem Mund, Nase, Ohren. Jacks Knochen verschob sich in seiner Faust. Er hörte keinen Ton und sah nichts außer sich selbst.

Reaper schlug nach oben. Weiches, unter den Klauen nachgebendes, reißendes Fleisch. Dann heißes Blut auf seinem Gesicht. In seinem Gesicht. Durch ihn hindurch auf den Boden.

Jacks Klammergriff löste sich. Sein Gewicht verlagerte sich von Reapers Brust. Bevor er von ihm fallen konnte, löste Reaper mit letzter Kraft seinen Körper auf, hob sich in die Luft, von Jack weg. Er schaffte es zwei Meter in Richtung Tür, bevor die ihn am Leben haltenden Maschinen ihn kreischend und brennend zwangen, sich zu rematerialisieren, und ihn der Länge nach zu Boden schleuderten. Er fing sich mit den Händen ab, sodass er nicht vornüber aufs Gesicht knallte und seinen vor Schmerz tobenden, rauchenden Kopf erneut zerschmetterte. 

Sein Gehör kam zurück. Er stöhnte tief und gurgelnd aus der Brust. Aus seinem Mund kam ein heiseres, zischendes Keuchen. Aller Ton schwankte heftig in der Lautstärke, während er sich aus seiner festen Form zitterte und wieder hinein. Blut glitt aus ihm, Speichel. Seine Augen glühten, sein Hirn wollte aus dem Schädel platzen, seine Kehle war eingeknickt, aber er sah wieder etwas außer sich selbst in wirbelnder, strömender Form. Sein Kopf heilte aus.

Jack kniete vor dem Bett in den Scherben der Colaflasche und auf der heruntergerissenen Bettdecke. Die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts war mit Blut bedeckt. Das graue T-Shirt klebte ihm auf der Brust, auf dem Rücken, die Hose auf den Beinen und dunkel im Schritt. Blut tropfte von seiner Nase, seinem Kinn, seinem Mund, bespritzte seine Hände, den Boden, den vor seiner Brust geborgenen Gips. Speichel glitt ihm aus dem Mund, blutig, Blasen schlagend. Das Gewehr lag zwei Meter rechts von ihm. Reapers Totenmaske lag inmitten der nassen, blumenbedeckten Scherben neben Jacks rechtem Fuß.

Reaper stemmte sich auf die Knie, dann auf die Füße. Jack tastete auf dem Boden herum und bespritzte alles mit Blut.

„Fuck“, gurgelte er, nass und blutig hinten in der Kehle. „’ch bring dich um.“

Im Bad, winzig, Duschkabine, Toilette, kaum Platz, um sich zu drehen, hing ein Handtuch über der Stange. Im Spiegel war Reaper ein peitschender schwarzer Wirbel, darin eine verzerrte Ahnung von menschlichen Gesichtszügen. Er schwankte gegen den Spiegel, öffnete den Mund, ließ Blut ins Waschbecken triefen, lange schwarze Stränge, ließ beißenden Rauch in sein Gesicht strömen. Sein Kopf rollte auf seine Schulter. Er hörte nicht auf, sich aufzulösen und sich wieder zusammenzusetzen, steckte fest. Beim vierten Versuch gelang es ihm, das Handtuch von der Stange zu ziehen. Er löste seine linke Shotgun vom Gürtel und schwankte zurück ins Zimmer, packte Jack beim T-Shirt, zog ihn hoch und trat ihm vor die Brust. Warf ihn flach auf den Rücken. Setzte sich auf seine Brust und presste ihm das Handtuch auf die offene Hälfte seines aschfahlen Gesichts. Jack brüllte vor Schmerz, laut und lang und wie ein Tier. Reaper fand die Halsschlagader und drückte sie zu. Die Shotgun rutschte dreimal seinen Oberschenkel hinab, ehe es ihm gelang, sie wieder ins Holster zu stecken, damit er beide Hände frei hatte. Als er seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen hielt wie im Schraubstock, hörte Jack zu schreien auf und wurde schlaff.

Reaper drehte seinen Kopf seitlich, sodass das Blut in das Handtuch lief und nicht in Jacks Mund. Von seiner eigenen Stirn tropfte rauchendes Blut in Jacks blutiges, aschfahles Gesicht.

„Netter Versuch“, krächzte er durch seine zerdrückte Kehle. Sein Gesicht loderte vor Schmerz und Tränen. Sein vor einem Blinden sinnloses Grinsen spalt ihm fast den Kopf. „Du verdammter alter Schwachkopf.“

„Tot“, gurgelte Jack. „Is’ tot.“ Seine Hände kratzten schwach und nutzlos an Reapers Armen und fielen dann herab. Sein linkes, nicht vom Handtuch verborgenes Auge rutschte hoch. Der Bogen der blinden Iris war gerade noch zu sehen. Das Blut drang durch Reapers linken Handschuh.

Draußen näherten sich Schritte. Jemand klopfte. Eine junge Frau sprach. Reaper drückte das Handtuch in Jacks Gesicht, nahm seine Maske vom Boden und stand von ihm auf, taumelnd, rauchendes Blut über den Boden sprenkelnd. Ging auf die Tür zu, die sich öffnete, und warf sich aus sich heraus, löste sich auf, in das erschrockene Gesicht einer zurückprallenden Angela.

 

-

 

Er füllte das Waschbecken mit heißem Wasser und hielt seine Hände hinein. Das Wasser färbte sich rosa. Dünne Fäden zogen zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und lösten sich auf. Er drehte die Hände um und sah zu, wie das Blut sich rot in den Linien seiner Handflächen sammelte. 

Reaper ließ das Wasser ab und neues ein, legte seine Handschuhe hinein und ging sich aufs Bett legen, in dem er nie schlief. Seine Hände trockneten und juckten. Er zog sich die Maske, die er hoch in sein Haar geschoben hatte, ganz vom Kopf. 

„Alter Mann“, sagte Sombras Stimme durch die Tür. Nach einer halben Minute: „Hey, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Wie war dein Besuch?“

Er starrte hoch an die Decke. Wartete darauf, dass sie verschwand. Er kratzte an der Haut seiner Fingerkuppen, fest genug, dass sich seine Nägel aufzulösen begannen. Als der Schmerz seine Gelenke steif machte, hörte er auf. Vor der Tür war niemand mehr. Unter seinen Nägeln waren schwarze Streifen Blut.

 

-

 

Sie hatten ihn nicht verlegt und die Fenster nicht geschlossen. Mehr Gelegenheit brauchte er nicht.

Jack saß am Tisch über aufgeschlagenen Akten, einen Arm auf den Tisch gelegt, die Hand auf das, was er las. Sein Gesicht war der Tür zugewandt. Er wusste, dass er da war. Doch er fing nicht an zu schreien. Er griff nicht nach seiner Waffe. Er stand nicht einmal auf.

Er hatte Jacks Auge um Millimeter verfehlt. Die Naht, sauber und schwarz aus den schillernden Blutergüssen hervorstechend, die inzwischen gelb und grün zu verblassen begannen, verlief direkt unter seinem zugeschwollenen rechten Auge, eine zweite über seiner Braue bis auf die Stirn. Sein Ohr bedeckte ein großes weißes Pflaster.

Reaper hatte gehört, dass Angela sich gemacht hatte. Nicht mehr das idealistische hyperaktive Mädchen war, das Jesse vor dem Verbluten gerettet und sich danach die Augen ausgeheult hatte, dass er sie selbst in Behandlung hatte schicken müssen.

_(Sie hatte ausgesehen, als hätte sie ihn ausgeweidet, als sie endlich herausgekommen war, ihr Kittel ruiniert, ihr Haar zu dicken Strähnen verklebt, wo sie es sich mit blutigen Fingern aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht gestrichen hatte –)_

„Mach die Tür zu“, sagte Jack tonlos.

Reaper schloss sie hinter sich. Holsterte seine Shotgun. Lange Zeit sagten sie beide nichts, dann Jack zuerst: „Ana hat gesagt, dass du wiederkommen würdest.“ Er nuschelte durch seine Verletzungen. Er gab sich keine Mühe, zu verstecken, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er trug seine Uniformhose zu dem T-Shirt und war barfuß wie früher oft im Privaten. „Ich nehme an, sie hat dich nicht gesehen, wie du reingekommen bist, oder ich hätte es gehört.“

„Sie hat es zweimal nicht geschafft, mich zu töten.“

Jack verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen, freudlosen Grinsen, das an den Stichen in seinem Gesicht zerrte. „Dann sind wir also bald alle miteinander quitt“, sagte er. „Fragt sich nur, wer von uns es endlich durchzieht. Aber aller guten Dinge sind drei, richtig?“

Unter seinem bitteren, scharfen Hohn lag ein Beben. Reaper sah, wie er sich nach vorn auf seinen gesunden Arm lehnte, um das Zittern in seiner Hand zu unterdrücken, und die andere im Schoß verbarg. Die harte, gekrümmte Linie seiner Schultern. Der bläuliche Schimmer in seinem blassen, zerrissenen Gesicht. Jack schluckte und zitterte und straffte die Schultern und sagte: „Ich will dich sehen.“

Reaper stand da, wartete. Als er den ersten Schritt auf ihn zumachte, ballte Jack beide Fäuste. Er durchquerte den Raum und trat zu ihm an den Tisch. Hob die Hände an seine Maske und löste sie von seinem tauben Gesicht. Von Nahem sah Jack noch schlimmer aus. Er hatte tiefe, bläuliche Augenringe, graue Flecken im Gesicht, wo die Haut unversehrt war. Er verströmte einen scharfen Geruch nach Schmerz und Schweiß. Reaper sah ihn jetzt zittern.

„Gib mir deine Hand“, sagte er.

Jack hob eine bebende Hand auf die Höhe seiner Schulter, sprungbereit, gespannt, fast aus der Haut fahrend. Reaper neigte den Kopf, bis sein Kinn Jacks Fingerspitzen streifte. Jack zuckte zusammen. Holte tief und bebend Luft. Legte seine Hand an sein Gesicht. Passte sich ihm an, schmiegte sich an seine vom Bart kratzige Wange, seinen Kiefer. Zeigefinger hinter seinem Ohr. Daumen rau und trocken unter seinem Auge, seine Wimpern berührend. Die unversehrte Hand. Jack drückte sie fester gegen Reapers Gesicht, als hoffte er, dass sein Zittern aufhörte.

Es tat weh, von ihm berührt zu werden.

Jack nahm sein Gesicht in beide bebenden Hände, die linke in der Handfläche weich vom Verband, fühlte über seine Wangen, seine Schläfen, Stirn, Nase, Mund. Er blinzelte. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Jesus“, nuschelte er. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich schief, sein Mund verzerrte sich nach links, ersetzte Zähne hinter seinen Lippen, sich schließende Löcher in seiner Wange. Strich ihm durchs Haar, über die Ohren, Hals, den Bogen seines Kiefers. Kehrte zurück an seine Wangen, seine Augen. Reaper schloss sie. Sah Sterne hinter den Lidern, als Jack zu fest drückte. „Jesus. Jesus. Jesus. Jesus. _Jesus_.“

„Bloß ich“, flüsterte Reaper

_(Reyes)_

dumpf in seine um sein Gesicht gewölbten Handflächen. Jack zog ihn an sich. Stand halb auf. Presste den Mund gegen Reapers.

Reaper packte ihn mit der nackten Hand am Hals und drückte ihn hart von sich, zurück auf den Stuhl. Jack schnappte nach Luft, öffnete den Mund, sagte nichts. Sein Adamsapfel hart unter Reapers Hand. Sein Gesicht nass, heiß, um die Wangen gerötet und aschfahl.

Eine Weile blieben sie so, Reaper nach vorn gebeugt, eine Hand um Jacks blassen Hals, Jack, zitternd vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, ihn haltend. Ihre Gesichter waren sich zu nah.

Reaper beugte sich herab und küsste ihn. Jack machte ein Geräusch, das sein Mund halb erstickte. Erschauderte, als Reaper den Mund gegen seinen öffnete. Seine Zähne entblößte.

Jack strich über Reapers Gesicht, seinen Hals, seinen Hinterkopf, den er ihm vor drei Tagen auf dem gleichen Fußboden zertrümmert hatte, fuhr durch sein Haar, wieder und wieder, während sie einander küssten, sich bissen, Reapers Zunge schwarz und kühl in Jacks Mund, Jacks Herz gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, dass er es fühlen konnte.

„Deine Stimme“, stöhnte Jack gegen seinen Mund, „was ist mit deiner Stimme?“

Reaper lachte heiser. „Meine Stimme? Nicht meine Zunge? Meine Zähne?“ Er biss ihn in die Lippe, halb in die Wange, so fest, dass Jack vor Schmerz heftig zusammenzuckte. Dann drückte er ihn mit einer Hand unterm Kinn von sich. Jacks Hände glitten von seinem Kopf und klammerten sich um seinen Unterarm. Blut lief aus der Naht unter seinem Auge, seine Nase herab, in seinen nassen, wunden, roten Mund. Reapers Zähne hatten rote Abdrücke in seiner narbigen Wange hinterlassen. Sein Gesicht war nass von Tränen, seine Nase lief. Er hatte immer hässlich geheult.

„Ich verlier den Verstand, richtig?“, brachte er hervor. „Ich werd endlich verrückt.“ Er klammerte sich an Reapers Arm fest, so gut er es mit zwei gebrochenen Armen konnte. „Du bist tot. Ich war da.“

„Ich weiß. Du bist verschwunden.“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst unter Trümmern begraben. Du warst zerschmettert, du hast _gebrannt_ , mein Gott, ich hab dich sterben sehen, wie könntest du hier sein?“

Reaper lachte, heiser und schmerzhaft, durch Reyes’ zerstörte Kehle. „Wirklich, Jack? Hast du dir auch nur eingebildet, dass ich dir das Gesicht zerrissen habe? Ist das alles bloß dein krankes Hirn?“ Er drückte Jack den Kopf in den Nacken. Presste seine Klauen in Jacks blassen Hals, bis die Haut aufzureißen drohte. Diesmal küsste er ihn nicht. „Du bist nicht als einziger schwer totzukriegen.“

„Ich hab dich sterben sehen“, krächzte Jack. „Du warst tot. Du bist tot, Gabriel.“

„Hast du meine Leiche begraben? Oder warst du damit beschäftigt, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und deinen Tod vorzutäuschen?“

„Du bist _tot_.“

„Wann haben sie dich rausgezogen, Jack? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Irgendwann warst du weg. Ich lag noch zwei Tage unter den Trümmern. Ich habe geschrien, bis meine Kehle verbrannt ist. Aber du kamst nicht zurück. Keiner von euch kam.“

Jack schüttelte bloß den Kopf, so weit Reapers Hand um seinen Hals es zuließ, als wolle er kein Wort davon hören. „Nein“, stöhnte er, „Gott, fuck, nein, nein.“

„Es war nicht mehr viel von mir übrig. Gerade genug für ein bisschen experimentelle Wissenschaft.“ Er grinste ihn an. „Ich versteh, warum du dachtest, ich mache es nicht mehr lange.“

„Du warst tot!“, würgte Jack hervor, jetzt lauter, fester. „Ich war da! Ich hab deinen Arm gehalten, bis ich mir sicher war! Ich hab den bloßen Knochen im Fleisch gehalten!“ Seine Stimme brach und bebte, und jetzt versuchte er, seine Hand von seinem Hals zu ziehen. Reaper hielt ihn fest. Jack kämpfte, aber ohne jede Kraft, ohne echten Zorn. Nach einigen stummen Sekunden, die er mit ihm rang, erlahmte er. Seine Hand glitt von Reapers Arm. „Was willst du noch von mir?“, schluchzte er. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Gott, lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde aus meinem verdammten Kopf.“

Reaper ließ ihn los. Jack rutschte mit dem Stuhl von ihm weg und rang bebend nach Luft.

„Ich bin nicht das Monster unter deinem Bett. Ich verschwinde nicht, wenn du nicht an mich glaubst. Du bist zu oft damit durchgekommen, wegzusehen.“

Jack rieb sich mit einer bebenden Hand über die Augen und schmierte Blut quer über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin blind“, sagte er und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Macht es leichter.“

„Hör jetzt endlich auf zu heulen. Ich habe dein Selbstmitleid immer gehasst.“

Jack fing hysterisch an zu lachen. Seine Schultern zuckten. Er ließ die Hand sinken. „Fick dich“, krächzte er. „Fick dich.“ Dann sprach keiner von ihnen. Jack saß krumm da und blutete und weinte, doch jetzt immerhin stumm.

„Und jetzt?“, sagte Jack schließlich als erster in die Stille. Er hatte Mühe, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, aber er tat sein Bestes. „Weil ich einen Fehler gemacht und dich für tot gehalten habe, bloß weil du – weil du keinen Puls hattest und – und verbrannt warst – und dein Kopf –“ Er holte tief und zitternd Luft. „Das wäre Grund genug, alle zu töten? Ana? Die anderen? Deine _Familie_? Weil ich mich geirrt habe?“

Reaper lachte, dass sich Rauch aus seinem Mund löste und der Schmerz in seiner Kehle seinen Kopf schwimmen ließ. „Glaubst du, das war alles, was du je falsch gemacht hast?“

Die Spannung war zurück in Jacks Schultern, seinem gesunden Arm. Wenn es darauf ankam, würde er es versuchen. Er grinste schief und verzweifelt. Seine Zähne, in den Kiefer geschraubte Prothesen, glänzten rötlich. „Und du?“, fragte er. „Bist du immer noch nicht drüber hinweg, dass sie mich befördert haben?“ Seine Stimme war brüchig, bebte, aber er hielt durch. „Fuck, sieht ganz so aus, als wärst du’s wirklich.“ Er fing an zu lachen, schwach, hysterisch, schluchzend, beugte sich nach vorn, rang nach Luft, als bekäme er Seitenstechen. Seine nackten Zehen krümmten sich wie immer, wenn er Schmerzen litt. Zwei Blutstropfen fielen von seiner Wange blühten dunkel auf seinem T-Shirt auf. „Wäre alles besser, wenn ich tot wäre?“

„Es hätte mir das hier erspart“, sagte Reaper. „Deine Visage. Dein Geflenne.“

Jack lachte, wischte sich wieder übers Gesicht. „Ich kann das nicht“, brachte er hervor. „Mach, wozu du hier bist, bevor ich durchdrehe.“ Er griff nach Reaper, blind, aber so schnell, dass er ihn schon mit der gesunden Hand gepackt hatte, bevor Reapers Hand sich um seinen Unterarm schloss, über dem verheilenden Bruch. Die Sehnen auf Jacks Handrücken traten hervor, liefen unter die Bandage fort, die sein Handgelenk stabilisierte. „Sechs Jahre, Gabriel. _Beweis es._ “

Reaper packte seinen Hals und drückte zu. Jack ächzte, machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, als wolle er aufspringen, sich wehren. Reaper trat über ihn, zwischen seine geöffneten Beine, drückte fester zu. Jack öffnete mit einem erstickten Krächzen den Mund, schnappte nach Luft. Seine Brust wölbte sich. Reaper atmete auf ihn herab.

„Du hast Recht, Jack“, knurrte er. „Wenn du in der Schweiz gestorben wärst, wären wir alle besser dran. Wenn ich dir die Kehle aufgerissen hätte statt bloß das Gesicht. Dich auf deinem eigenen Fußboden hätte ausbluten lassen. Wenn dich irgendeine verirrte Kugel getroffen hätte oder ein Herzanfall oder wenn dieses Mädchen ihre Granate richtig geworfen hätte.“ Seine Klauen gruben sich in Jacks Nacken. Jacks Hände bebten auf seinen Knien. Reaper spürte ihn gegen seinen Handballen schlucken, die Schwellung seiner Luftröhre unter von verschorften Schnitten bedeckter Haut, wo die Splitter des Visiers und der Granate ihn verletzt hatten. Die Spitzen der Klauen drückten Kuhlen in die dünne blasse Haut seiner Kehle. Jacks linkes Auge blieb offen, ein Stück über Reaper gerichtet, tränend. Er hatte Angst.

„Ich habe mein Leben gegeben, um als dein Werkzeug deine Fehler auszubügeln, und keiner von euch hat mir dafür den geringsten Respekt entgegen gebracht. Aber du warst der größte Fehler, den Overwatch je gemacht hat. Den ich je gemacht habe. Sieh dir an, was du getan hast. Hast mir sogar den Tod ruiniert.“

Keine Antwort, nur Jacks winzige, gequälte Atemzüge. Seine Augen waren nass und glasig vor Schmerz. Seine Lippen liefen blau an.

„Wie sie dich alle geliebt haben. Wie sie dich vergöttert haben.“

Jack Hand öffnete und schloss sich zur Faust, aber er hob sie nicht. Sein linkes Bein zuckte gegen Reapers Oberschenkel, kaum mehr als ein Reflex. Sein T-Shirt war unter den Achseln dunkel vom Schweiß. Reaper wollte ihn schütteln, bis sein Genick in seiner Faust brach, bis sein Gesicht aufriss, bis Jack wieder schrie, bis er sich gegen ihn warf und um sein Leben kämpfte. 

Er ließ ihn los.

Jack sackte schwer gegen die Stuhllehne, erschauderte und rang dann heftig und hysterisch nach Luft. Hob ruckartig beide Hände an die Brust. Eine heftige Gänsehaut bedeckte seine Arme. Er heulte, schlotterte. Sein Atem pfiff scharf und schmerzhaft in den Lungen. Er schloss die Beine, drückte die Knie zusammen, auf dem Stuhl schwankend. Griff erneut nach Reapers Arm, diesmal, um nicht umzufallen.

„Gabriel“, krächzte er. „Gabe. Bitte.“

Reaper schüttelte ihn nicht ab. Stand über ihm und ließ ihn sich an ihm festkrallen. Nach zwei Minuten atmete Jack ruhiger und tiefer. Die Spannung in seinem Rücken löste sich. Seine Arme und Beine durchlief rhythmisches, stoßweises Zittern. Er lehnte sich steif und schief vor, zog sich an Reapers Arm nach vorn. Lehnte die Stirn gegen seinen Rippenbogen. Seine Hand knetete den schweren Stoff seines Mantels. Er rang noch immer nach Luft. Dann legte er den anderen Arm um ihn, den in der Explosion gebrochenen, verbrannten, so gut es ging, wozu er auf dem Stuhl nach vorn rutschen musste. Reaper spürte seine Wärme durch den Mantel und den dünnen steifen Rüststoff der kugelsicheren Weste bis auf die Haut, bis in sich hinein.

Er hob den rechten Arm an den Mund, öffnete die Schnallen am Handschuh und zog ihn aus. Seine Finger kribbelten und juckten. Unter dem grauen Nagel seines Ringfingers war ein schwarzer Halbmond altes Blut. Er berührte mit seiner weichen nackten Hand Jacks Hals unter dem unversehrten Ohr. Legte sie ganz dorthin. Jack erschauderte von Kopf bis Fuß und verstärkte seinen Griff und seine ungelenke Umarmung und schluchzte heiser in seinen Mantel. Schmiegte sein Gesicht in Reapers löchrige Handfläche.

„Gott“, schluchzte er, „Gott.“

Reaper schob seinen Kopf zurück. Strich ihm über den nassen, halb geöffneten Mund. Schob das Knie zwischen seine Beine. Dirigierte Jacks gesunde Hand hinter den Munitionsgurt über seiner Brust, ließ ihn die Schnalle dahinter ertasten, die seinen Mantel öffnete. Jack bewegte sich wie schlafwandelnd. Er ließ die Hand in den Mantelaufschlag gleiten und schob ihn von seinen Schultern. Musste sich halb aufrichten. Reaper rollte die Schultern zurück und streckte erst den einen, handschuhlosen Arm, von dem der Mantel mühelos herabglitt, dann den anderen. Jack legte seine verpflasterte rechte Hand unter seinen Arm und hielt ihn, während er die Schnallen an der Unterseite öffnete und ihm den Handschuh auszog. Beugte sich halb zu seinem Arm herab, hob ihn halb, presste den Mund gegen die narbige Innenseite des Handgelenks. Seine Schultern zuckten. Aller Zorn war aus ihm herausgeflossen. Aller Schmerz hinein.

Reaper griff ihm ins Haar, links, wo sein Kopf nicht zerschmettert gewesen war, und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch, an sich. Biss seinen Mund rot. Jack glühte. Stöhnte und seufzte zwischen seine krummen Raubtierzähne. Presste seine Zunge gegen Reapers. Reaper ließ seinen Mantel schwer zu ihren Füßen fallen. Schob Jack rückwärts zum Bett. Jack, schwach und ungeschickt auf den Beinen, knickte nach zwei Schritten ein. Reaper schob den Arm um seinen Rücken und hielt ihn.

„Tut es weh?“, flüsterte er gegen seinen Mund.

„Fuck“, sagte Jack, halb lachend, halb weinend, zitternd wie ein alter Mann, „ja.“ Er stieß mit dem Oberschenkel gegen die Bettkante und ließ sich darauf sinken. Griff mit der gesunden Hand hoch, Reaper in den Nacken, und zog ihn mit sich, schwer und dunkel über sich. Schmerz hatte Jack immer in Fahrt gebracht. Der einzige Mann, den Reaper kannte, der von einem Tritt in die Eier hart werden konnte.

Jacks Bauch und Seiten waren bedeckt von Narben. Er war nicht mehr so durchtrainiert wie früher, am Bund seiner Hose nicht mehr so flach, dass sein Bauch selbst im Sitzen kaum Falten warf. An einige Narben erinnerte er sich. Andere waren jünger, frischer. Hatten noch Farben. Jacks Herz schlug gegen Reapers Handfläche, wild, fest. Jack küsste ihn. Drückte den Daumen gegen seine Lippe, ertastete seine Zähne darunter. Reaper, der Fleisch samt Sehnen und Knochen durchbissen hatte, ließ ihn machen.

Unter allem, was sie jetzt waren, waren sie einander noch immer vertraut. Es war stärker als jede einzelne Veränderung, Reapers kalter Atem und sich auflösender Körper, die Zähne und Zunge und die Augen und Jacks blindes, zerschnittenes Gesicht, seine tastenden Hände. Sie sprachen nicht mehr, atmeten nur noch, keuchten, jagten der Erinnerung hinterher. Jacks Knochen knackten und von Reapers Haut löste sich Rauch und glitt durch Jacks Finger, wo er ihn packte. Seine Hand glitt über Reapers Bauch und zwischen seine Rippen. Er schob ihm die Hand in die Hose zwischen die Beine, ertastete ihn, fand ihn nass und nachgiebig, presste zwei Finger in ihn. Reaper zischte, half ihm, seine Hose zu öffnen, sodass der Winkel besser war. Zog an Jacks Haar, seine Hand an Jacks Hinterkopf zur Faust geballt, spannte die Muskeln.

Jack küsste ihn. Die Finger seiner gebrochenen Hand glitten steif und ungeschickt über Reapers bloße Wange, strichen über seinen kurzen, rauen Bart, seine unter der Berührung nachgebenden Wangen, die glatte Masse von Knochen und Zähnen darunter. Reaper presste sich auf Jacks krampfende Finger. Rauchfäden glitten ihm von den Lippen und aus der Nase. Der Schmerz wurde stärker, wurde elektrischer. Reapers Stirn stieß gegen Jacks. Er stöhnte, knurrte, schauderte. Jack presste seine steifen verpflasterten Finger in Reapers offenen Hals, in das rauchende Loch in seinem Schlüsselbein.

Er kam fauchend, keuchend. Er löste sich auf, setzte sich wirbelnd wieder zusammen. Jack begann zu husten und wandte den Kopf ab, verbarg Mund und Nase. Reaper zitterte durch seinen Orgasmus, presste sich heiß um Jacks Finger zusammen. Als der Schmerz sich unter dem pulsierenden Gewicht des Orgasmus zu heben und ihn kurzzuschließen begann, zwang er sich zurück in feste Form. Watete durch den Schmerz und spürte Luft in seinen Lungen und ein falsches Herz in seiner löchrigen Brust. Jack hörte auf, ihn zu massieren, ließ die Finger aus ihm gleiten. Seine gebrochene Hand lag an Reapers schweißnasser Wange.

„Gabriel“, sagte Jack brüchig. „Fuck. Gott.“ 

Reaper beugte sich herab und küsste ihn, obwohl seine Augen tränten, obwohl es noch schwarz aus seinem Mund glitt, obwohl der Schmerz in ihm kochte. Jack zog die Hand aus Reapers Hose, wischte seine nassen Finger an seinem Oberschenkel ab. Er berührte zitternd seinen Kopf, griff in sein Haar, so fest, dass sich Rauch zwischen seinen weißen Fingern hervor löste. Er schluchzte.

„Ich wäre lieber gestorben“, stöhnte er, „als dich zurückzulassen.“

 

-

 

„All die anderen“, murmelte Jack. Er hatte den verbundenen linken Handballen auf sein Auge gedrückt, um die Blutung aus der gerissenen Naht zu stillen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, weil er sich über die rechte Schulter nicht von ihm wegdrehen konnte. Starrte blind zur Wand. „Deine Familie, Gabriel. Ana. Fareeha. Gott, sie ist so groß geworden.“ Reaper sah die pechschwarzen Striche der Nähte, die von Jacks Ohr in sein Gesicht liefen, und den dunklen Fleck in Jacks weißem Verband, wenn er über die Schulter blickte. „Jesse, Gabriel. Was ist mit Jesse?“

„ _Jack_.“ Eine Warnung. Jack verstummte. Er hatte keine Kraft für Zorn. War so müde, dass er kaum noch sprechen konnte.

Reaper saß auf der Bettkante, betrachtete, ohne sie zu sehen, seine nackten, verbrannten Hände, die schwarzen Löcher in der Haut. Draußen war es dunkel geworden. Das Licht des in den Ruhezustand geschalteten Tablets auf dem Schreibtisch warf einen fahlen blauen Schein an die Decke, an die Spinde, in seiner Intensität an- und abschwellend wie langsame Atemzüge. Jacks Braille-Karten auf dem Nachttisch leuchteten weiß. Die Flasche, die Jack vom Nachttisch heruntergeschlagen hatte, war durch einen Plastikbecher ersetzt worden, die Stiele der Blumen gekürzt. Reaper roch sie, nachtschwarz in der Dunkelheit: scharf, süß, die Blütenstempel winzige, helle Punkte. Er hatte gewusst, wie sie hießen.

„Ich will, dass du da bist, wenn ich sterbe“, sagte Jack in die Stille, ein wenig klarer.

„Dann sollte ich derjenige sein, der dich umbringt.“

Jack lächelte schwach, als er sich zu ihm umwandte. Seine Augen glänzten. Seine Lider waren schwer vom Weinen. „Yeah“, murmelte er. „Das sagst du mir die ganze Zeit. Das hast du mir ins Gesicht geschrien, bevor alles in die Luft geflogen ist. Erinnerst du dich?“ Er hob die Hand vom Gesicht. Ein Blutstropfen bildete sich schwer unter der Naht. Er blinzelte und presste die Hand zurück auf die Wunde.

Reaper beugte sich zu ihm. Bevor Jack protestieren konnte, drückte er ihm den Mund auf, schob ihm zwei Finger zwischen die Zähne. Jack legte die Hand auf Reapers, zog ihn aber nicht weg. Beließ seine Finger auf seiner Zunge, als wolle er sichergehen, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegte, und saugte dann behutsam an ihm. Presste schläfrig die Zähne hinter das oberste Gelenk.

_(Jack, lachend, Jack, der für Wetten Kronkorken mit den Zähnen vom Flaschen hebelte –)_

Er zog die Lippen zurück, seine Zunge heiß gegen Reapers Finger, und biss ihn, bis seine Knöchel zwischen seinen Zähnen knackten und Jacks Mund flüssig von Blut wurde und dünner schwarzer Rauch zwischen seinen Lippen hervorglitt. Jack schluckte, würgte, die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten hervor. Seine Hand lag schraubstockfest um Reapers Arm, der bis hoch zur Schulter zitterte. Reapers Mund offen, stumm. Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er schwitzte kaum noch. Harte Trainings, harte Einsätze. Ein Film auf dem Gesicht unter der Maske.

Jack öffnete den verkrampften Kiefer und ließ Reapers Finger aus seinem von Speichel und Blut glänzenden Mund gleiten. Er hielt seine zusammenheilende Hand, von den letzter Rauch glitt. Küsste seine Handfläche, wieder, und wieder. Als Reaper sich ihm entziehen wollte, legte Jack beide Hände um seinen vernarbten, fleckigen Unterarm und hielt ihn fest.

„Gabe“, sagte er heiß in seine hohle Hand. Reapers tote Fingerkuppen, die unter den schwarzen Nähten seine verfärbte Wange berührten, wurden warm und nass von Tränen. „Fuck, Gabe, komm zurück. Komm zurück. Sag mir, was ich tun soll. Ich verlier dich nicht noch einmal.“

Reaper schwieg. Ließ Jack in seine Hand weinen, sein Gesicht verzerrt von Schmerz und Wunden und Gram. Wartete darauf, dass es vorbei ging.

 

-

 

Als er ihm das Visier aus dem zerschmetterten Gesicht gelöst hatte, war es rechts zerbrochen gewesen. Er hatte es einfach abziehen können. Jetzt fanden seine Klauen keinen Mechanismus, keine Schnalle. Früher hatte er endlose Geduld für diese Dinge besessen. Hätte den Gordischen Knoten aufgeknotet statt ihn mit dem Schwert zerschlagen. 

Jack ließ ihn eine Weile machen, in den Türrahmen gelehnt, den Kopf schwer für ihn nach vorn geneigt. Er konnte seinen Atem durch die Maske hören, müde, feucht. Seine Jacke war rechts bis hoch zur verbrannten, von Blut und Feuer verfärbten Schulter genäht, die Naht hart und dicht und schief, schlechte Arbeit, unverkennbare Handschrift. Sein Haar wuchs rechts über dem Visier erst nach. Die Narben hatten noch Farbe, waren noch weich. Er roch nach Schweiß, nach der Jacke, Leder und lange geschmolzenes Plastik, roch nach Militär, nach Gewehr oder Waffenöl oder Uniform oder einer Mischung aus allem, unbestimmt, unwahr.

Seine Klaue glitt in Jacks Nacken, öffnete die Haut. Jack zuckte, erwachte ruckartig aus seiner schlaffen, müden Haltung. Er seufzte, nahm Reyes’ Hand und führte sie in seinen Nacken. Hielt sie dort. Löste einen Verschluss und zog sich das Visier vom Gesicht.

Darunter war sein Gesicht blass und müde und das Zucken um seinen Mund bitter. Aber er lächelte.


End file.
